Together
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Oneshot. Rory gets sent into the past by the Angels, but not Amy. He knows she won't come after him for she loved the Doctor more - he always knew that. This was the moment where he second guessed Amy, but she proved him wrong. "Together. Or not at all."


Rory lay on the cold, hard ground. He knew he was on the ground for he was getting feelings back in his hands, but he couldn't move them. Just like he couldn't open his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to see if he did open them. He couldn't hear his wife's voice talking to him, or the Doctor going crazy with his wife/his daughter. He especially couldn't hear the sound of the TARDIS that he called home after running away with Amy so long ago. And to think it could be like yesterday when he asked Amy to marry him and she said yes.

She actually had said yes.

Well, it was time to get on with this. Rory opened his eyes and saw in was in the middle of a dark grassy field. There was no Amy, no Doctor, or River. It was just him on his own back God knows where. He was all alone once again, just like before.

Rory should have known this was going to come one day. In the end he would have to end up alone. Seeing himself in bed before just when he died in Amy's hands should have given him the hint that he shouldn't run after Amy anymore – it was time he gave up. Amy would always somehow be taken away from him. It was like a sign that they just weren't meant to be together.

When getting up and looking around there was nothing in sight, but grass. Grass everywhere. Where the heck was he supposed to go? And what was he suppose to do now? Was he supposed to build his own house now and live here or was he going to have to keep walking until he found something? There was a part of him saying to just wait there for the Doctor would be on his way to save him, but who knows how long that would be and even if he would come.

Knowing the TARDIS she probably would lead everyone to a whole new place to explore not come after Rory. Maybe Amy would try to argue with the Doctor to take her to him, but eventually she probably would give up and just continue on life with the Doctor. Just like she always wanted to ever since she met him as a little girl. She waited her whole life for the Doctor.

Just like Rory waited his whole life for Amy.

But whatever. It wasn't like Amy would ever choose him at a time like this. She waited her life for the Doctor after being promise the world and in the end Rory knew in his heart she would pick him. Why come after boring old normal Rory when she could be traveling the world with a 900-year-old alien who could possibly give her anything she wanted. Especially when she was with their daughter she didn't need anything else. The Doctor would look after her like Rory did and she doesn't need anyone else.

She didn't need Rory.

Rory was about to set off somewhere to find a place to live from now on, but suddenly there was a white flashing light behind him. He knew it was something bad like the Angels probably followed him back here, so he was about to break for it, but something inside of him made him turn around to face the light.

Suddenly it got so bright that he had to cover his face. When the light had died down he slowly removed his hands making sure it wasn't an Angel, but gasped instead when he finally got a good view at who it was.

It was an angel.

Not an Angel, angel.

But **his** angel.

"Wha-?" Rory whispered, setting his red head standing here on her own, pressing a hand against her heart when seeing Rory standing there on his own in one piece.

Amy smiled. "I said together...or not at all, Rory Williams."

Rory didn't say anything. Instead he ran up to his wife and grabbed her by her hips to pull her in close to him. He never kissed her as hard as he did then asking for his own forgiveness for doubting her.

But he just had to ask. He had to get answers from her.

"You chose me?" Rory asked, pulling away.

"I married you, didn't I?" Amy pressed her forehead against Rory's.

"But you waited your **whole** life for the Doctor," Rory mentioned.

Amy shook her head. "Yes, I know, but you waited for me too." She closed her eyes and moved in closer to Rory. "God, Rory, I thought I lost you forever."

"Same here," Rory cracked a smile. "I actually thought you weren't going to come for me."

"'Til death do us part, Rory," Amy simply said. "'Til death do us part."

"So what now?" Rory asked, looking around the place. "It's dark and we have no place to go."

Amy shrugged. "We find a place to call ours."

"Is that what we really have to do? The Doctor won't come for us?"

"He might, but who knows how long that will be. While we wait, might as well get dinner set up for when he and Melody visits. We never had a wedding dinner for them yet."

Rory smiled and kissed Amy again. He couldn't explain how happy he was to see Amy with him here.

Wherever they were.

Now he know that no matter where he would go Amy would be right behimd him and there was nothing they could do without each other. He knew that this was where he would have Amy to himself and there would be no one to stand in his way. No matter what he would be just him and her and when the Doctor would come then he'll worry about that some other time, but now there was no one to bother them and nothing will take away Amy or blast him further into the past.

Hopefully starting today they were save from the dangers of the world.

Together. Or not at all.


End file.
